


Peeta, la mia luce

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il ragazzo del pane [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Melancholy, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Double-drabble mancata su una scena del terzo film.Katniss si sente come Ranuncolo.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Fandom: Hunger GamesPrompt: Ranuncolo





	Peeta, la mia luce

Peeta, la mia luce  
  
  


Katniss sentiva i respiri degli altri all’interno del salone, alcuni dei rantoli, altri erano pesanti e avvertì in lontananza un colpo di tosse. Osservò Ranuncolo balzare cercando di afferrare l’anello di luce, spostò la torcia e guardò il gatto inseguirlo. La pelliccia vermiglia del micio era gonfia e miagolava, facendo scattare le zampe tozze. Ridacchiò guardando i suoi baffi che tremavano e la risata cristallina di Primrose, seduta dietro di lei, le rimbombò nelle orecchie. Katniss smise di ridere, strinse più forte la torcia e fece schizzare più velocemente il raggio di luce sul pavimento lurido. Fece finire l’anello di luce sopra una grata, il micio si aggrappò con le unghie sopra di essa e cercò di raggiungerla. La mora socchiuse gli occhi, sentì i miagolii del felino farsi più disperati e lo guardò allungare la zampa sfiorando la parte finale della sferetta di luce.

-Cerca in tutti i modi di raggiungerla e non ci riesce- rifletté.

__

_ Peeta guardava dall’altra parte dello schermo con gli occhi sporgenti che scattavano su e giù, facendo fremere la pelle tirata sopra gli zigomi sporgenti. Era scosso da una serie di brividi, il suo abito bianco brillava di luce propria. La mano ossuta stringeva lo stelo della rosa candida e le sue labbra violacee si aprivano e chiudevano a scatto. _

Katniss fece andare a destra e a sinistra la luce, muovendola sempre nello stesso punto. I miagolii del gatto si erano fatti ovattati. Si girò e diede la torcia in mano a Primrose, sentendo una fitta al cuore.

“Stupido gatto” esalò a bassa voce.

-Peeta è la luce con cui il presidente Snow si diverte a prendermi in giro- pensò. Si alzò in piedi facendo cigolare la brandina di metallo e si allontanò.

 


End file.
